Tu Cielo, Mi Infierno
by Ladies Malfoy
Summary: Dos hermanos, tan distintos como el cielo y el infierno. Pero con una misma similitud, una misma pasión: LA MISMA MUJER.... Dejen RR! Por favor!


Tu Cielo, Mi Infierno

N/As: Hoolaaa! Como están? Jeje bueno acá nosotras tratando de matar a nuestras queridas neuronas para que ustedes lean este maravilloso fic! Jajaja joda!

Les explicamos esta una historia compartida entre nosotras dos ( LulaBlack y Malfoy-Jessy). Nos gustó mucho la idea ( y no le vamos a decir que idea porque para eso queremos que lean la historia pillines ;D) y esperamos que ustedes la disfruten también tanto o más como nosotras peeeero... DEJEN RVIEWS! NO SEAN MALITOSSSS!

En fin los dejamos disfrutar de esta ricura de historia ( hoe? Donde?)

Bye

Besos

Ladies Malfoy

Capítulo 1:

-Señor Malfoy!- se escuchó

Mientras que dos rubios se daban vuelta como respondiendo al llamado

-DRACO Malfoy- dijo el hombre resaltando el nombre de pila

Así que el aludido se dirigió al profesor mientras que el otro rubio hacia la biblioteca para hacer los deberes

En la biblioteca :

Un joven de cabellos rubios revisaba atentamente todos los libros que se encontraban en la estantería. Al encontrarlo lo abrió en la página indicada. Absorto en la lectura se dirigía a su mesa cuando sintió un impacto al chocarse con una persona. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y no ve nada hasta que se le ocurre la idea de mirar hacia abajo. ( n/as:¬¬ Wow! Que coeficiente intelectual que tiene! ;D)

En el suelo, maldiciendo por lo bajo, se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado.

Como todo caballero le tendió la mano para ayudar a "la damisela" a levantarse. Como respuesta al gesto sólo escuchó un grito.

- MALFOY! Vos!- gritó la castaña haciendo temblar la biblioteca (Jessy: como la voz de pito de Lula. Lula:¬¬ callate vos!)

El muchacho sólo levantó la mirada mostrando así unos cálidos ojos azules.

Hermione, al notar la mirada, se quedó sin habla permitiendo que el chico la ayudara a levantarse, ya que éste sabía que la castaña se refería a su hermano...gemelo...DRACO MALFOY.

Hermione sin siquiera agradecerle agarra sus libros y se va a su torre.

Al llegar allí escuchó risas provenientes de una pareja sentada cerca de la chimenea charlando amenamente, por el característico pelo rojo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

Antes de subir a su habitación Hermione le guiña un ojo a su mejor amiga en señal de complicidad.

A los pocos minutos Ginny entra con una radiante sonrisa

-Contá, contá- exclamó la castaña.

Aunque se sabía que ella no era una joven interesada en chicos era experta en escuchar a una amiga.

-Tranqui, Herms- la calmó la pelirroja. Y adoptando una expresión soñadora dice- Cada día estoy más segura de que Harry es el hombre de mi vida

Al día siguiente en el desayuno ( era sábado):

-Queridos alumnos, tengo un importantísimo anuncio para darles. Después de un arduo debate, por fin se han elegido los dos premios anuales. Ejem...ejem...estos dos afortunados son...- silencio ( n/as: cri cri cri QUE HABLE!) –Bueno como nadie habla se los diré mañana- dijo el anciano director con una sonrisa divertida.

El gran comedor se llenó de gritos y abucheos.

- Está bien, está bien era una broma, no se enojen. En fin esos dos alumnos son... la chica más inteligente de los últimos dos siglos y el chico más audaz de la escuela. Ellos son Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin- silencio mortal, que ni los grillos se atrevieron a romperlo. (Jessy: qué fue eso? O.o – Lula: eso fue queso, jaja .)

Luego de aquel ensordecedor mutismo los primeros en aplaudir fueron Harry y Ron ya que querían demostrarle su apoyo a su mejor amiga, aunque la idea de que ella debiera compartir mucho tiempo junto a su archienemigo.

Poco a poco otros fueron uniéndose al aplauso hasta llenar el comedor en fuertes estallidos de felicidad.

Después de que los dos elegidos hayan recibido las incansables felicitaciones, fueron llamados por la profesora Mc Gonagall.

- Ustedes dos, han sido elegidos entre los montones de alumnos por su destacado esfuerzo para superarse a sí mismos y sepan que todos nosotros estamos orgullosos de ustedes y esperamos que su responsabilidad de organizar y cumplir se demuestre una vez más en las tareas que tendrán como premios anuales. Pero no todo serán responsabilidades y tareas, tendrán a su disposición una torre en donde podrán estudiar tranquilos, con biblioteca propia y en donde podrán organizarse con sus tareas, aunque no podrán dormir ahí. Sin perder más tiempo, pueden retirarse pero acuérdense de llevar sus objetos personales de estudio.

Los dos premios anuales salieron del despacho de su profesora absortos en un tenso silencio roto por la voz del joven.

- Granger, Granger sabía que tu serías elegida como premio anual. Dumbledore siempre prefirió las sangres sucias y este año te tocó a vos.- se mofó el rubio

La castaña decidió ignorar su hirientes palabras... no quería tener problemas al primer día de su nombramiento. Y pasó de largo dejando al Sly plantado cuando sintió una presión sobre su muñeca derecha. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que llameaban de ira.

- Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca Granger, ni aunque seas la alumna predilecta del viejo loco.

- Mirá Malfoy por mi metete tu lindas palabras por el culo, ok?-dicho esto siguió su camino , esta vez dejando a un rubio con el orgullo pisado como puré de papas. ( Jessy: mmm... que rico.)

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor Hermione se vio envuelta en calurosos abrazos de felicitaciones, mientras que a Draco no lo recibieron acogedoramente sólo algunos se dirigían a darle una palmada en el hombro. Draco ni se inmutó del frío comportamiento de sus compañeros de casa. La única que se le acercó "afectuosamente" fue Pansy Parkinson que lo abrazó para luego tratar de besarlo, acto que no consiguió gracias al rápido movimiento del rubio para apartarse: este quería mantener su "libertad" hasta esa misma noche para poder ligar con alguna que estuviera mejor que Parkinson, porque a la noche celebrarían una fiesta en honor a su nombramiento y ahora más que nunca el sex appeal de la fiesta.

Era la una de la madrugada e increíblemente en la sala común de Gryffindor la fiesta continuaba en su máximo auge, aunque sin la presencia de su anfitriona. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto.

Hermione salió de su torre cansada y enojada. Cansada porque no podía irse a dormir con semejante ruido en la sala y enojada porque nadie se había preocupado por ella a pesar de que la fiesta se suponía que era en honor a su nombramiento.

Caminó sin rumbo hacía el largo pasillo hasta que se le ocurrió dirigirse a la torre de astronomía para despejarse y observar las parpadeantes estrellas que esa noche adornaban el negro cielo.

Mientras que todos los Slytherins celebraban, obviamente con Draco como el centro de la fiesta, su gemelo Ethan se dispuso a abandonar aquel ambiente que lo incomodaba.

Iría a su lugar favorito, donde siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba.

Se escucharon pasos de tacos subiendo las escaleras, pasos muy lentos y cansados. Cuando por fin la castaña había llegado a la torre se dio cuenta que no iba a estar sola así , decidió darse la vuelta para volver.

Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz muy similar a la de Malfoy pero sin su usual tono de burla.

- No me molesta tu presencia, Granger

Por un momento Hermione pensó estar escuchando a Draco pero luego de volverse a topar son esos ya conocidos ojos azules se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con el hermano gemelo de Malfoy.

- Qué raro verte aquí y no en tu fiesta- dijo Ethan para romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

La chica sólo se encoge los hombros y se acerca al balcón donde la luz de la luna llena le da, mostrando así el aspecto de la joven.

La muchacha estaba vestida con un conjunto de strapless y pollera negra bien a la moda. El chico se quedó maravillado por la imagen de la chica, a pesar de la sencillez de la ropa, la castaña se veía fantástica, aunque prefirió guardarse los comentarios. Hermione al sentirse observada decidió volver a la torre...la fiesta ya debería haber terminado.

- Será mejor que me vaya, a no ser que te vean conmigo.

- Granger quiero que te quede bien claro que yo no soy como mi hermano ni como mi padre, no me interesa en absoluto la pureza de sangre, la riqueza que tenga uno o lo que diga la gente sobre mi. Sinceramente no me siento identificado ni con mi casa ni con mi apellido.

Luego de estar conociéndose Hermione no pudo rechazar la propuesta de Ethan en acompañarla hasta su torre con la justificación de que el castillo de noche era muy peligroso. (Lula: saaaa, admitilo te gusta! ;D) Caminaron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la torre.

- Muchas gracias por todo Malfoy- se despidió

- Deja ya de formalidades, yo para ti soy Ethan

- Bueno... entonces tu llámame Hermione- dijo la castaña

- Entonces hasta pronto Hermione-dijo el rubio y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara a más no poder.

N/As: Holaaaaas de nuevo! Ya, ya no nos maten por joderlos de nuevo XD pero es inevitable :D que les pareció el fic? Espero que nos respondan con sus reviews. Así que hasta que no hayan diez reviews COMO MINIMO NO hay actualización, así aporten un poco... sabemos que somos exigentes pero es que nos costó un toco escribir este fic entre las dos.. :) tuvimos que gastar la mistad de nuestras neuronas : (

Bueno hasta el próximo cap... esperamos que sea prontito eh? Pero eso es su parte, nosotros ya cumplimos con la nuestra...

NOS VAMOS! Chauuuuu

Besos

Cuídense!

Ladies Malfoy


End file.
